


Nom de Guerre

by Prochytes



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prochytes/pseuds/Prochytes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The naming of metahumans is a difficult matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nom de Guerre

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for _Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D_ to 2x10: “What They Become” and for general speculation on what might follow. Originally posted on LJ in 2015.

“Don’t tell me,” Cisco breathed as the tremors subsided, “they call you ‘Shake’.” 

“I’m not a milk drink.” 

“Or ‘Shaker’.” 

She scowled. “Nor am I known for furniture.” 

“What about your friend?” Cisco continued, undeterred. “I know that stare. It goes with ninja skills and Stone Age weaponry.” 

“I prefer my hands.” 

Caitlin sighed. “Cisco, please shut up before she shows us.” 

“Relax, Caitlin. We’re tight with The Fastest Man Alive.” 

“In Central City. Five seconds away at Mach Two.” Seismic Lass, _vel sim._ , leaned forward. “Trust me – she wouldn’t need half of that.” 

Cisco decided to drop the subject.

FINIS


End file.
